What Are You Doing Here!
by Humor Queen Merc
Summary: Everyone comes to Kagome's time, whereupon hilarity ensues. Questions galore, a microwave accident, Sango's first time with a telephone, as well as the answer to the age-old question; what would Miroku do with the Internet?


Author's Notes – Hehehe! This is another InuYasha one-shot. Actually, I call it an InuYasha omake, seeing as how I'm a big Blue Seed fan and all (omake, omake, omake!). I got this idea from a few doujinji and my best friend HolyNarf's twisted imagination, so credit goes to them. Combined with my ability to have a completely out-of-control imagination, what do we have? InuYasha fun! Wheeeee!

Rated – Uh, I guess PG

Disclaimer for all InuYasha fics I write – I don't own InuYasha, rights go to Rumiko Takahashi, TV Tokyo, and a whole bunch of other people and companies that are too plentiful to name. 

By - Merc

****

**What Are _You_ Doing Here?**

****

_*Author's Note – This fic takes place with the most recent manga that was released in __Japan__. If you don't understand what I'm talking about, go to http://www.wot-club.org.uk/Inuyasha. Most of this fic shouldn't be confusing to those who haven't kept up, however. _

****

            Kagome walked calmly through the forest, a summer breeze playing with her raven black hair. 

            "Ugh, what is it with you and school?" InuYasha's protesting voice asked from behind her. Kagome turned around to meet her fellow companion. 

            "I told you already, I have a major test tomorrow and I need to study and get ready for it," Kagome answered with a sigh. Her eyes wandered over behind the half-demon's shoulder and she looked at her other traveling companions, who had quietly made their way up behind InuYasha.

            "Let her be InuYasha," Sango said as she petted Kirara on her right shoulder, causing it to omit a small purr. 

            "I wish you would elucidate on what this large test is all about," Miroku said as InuYasha turned around and glared at him.

            "Elucidate…?" Kagome asked, foreign to the word. Miroku, not having picked up on Kagome's lack of vocabulary, continued to wait for an answer. Luckily, Sango picked up on Kagome's confusion and gave a clearer question.

            "He means that he wishes you would tell us what this test is on, specifically." 

            "Oh! It's a calculus test, and it's worth about a third of my grade." Kagome said wearily, her thoughts of an all-night cram-a-thon rolling around uneasily in her head. Everyone looked at Kagome strangely.

            "Calc…u...lus…?" Shippo asked as bounced onto Miroku's shoulder.

            "It's a form of math that was invented by a man named Sir Isaac Newton, who had way too much time on his hands and wanted to destroy my life," Kagome said in one large huff. Unable to process the information, the rest of the group looked at the modern girl like she had lost her way in the night. With a shrug, InuYasha waved his hand towards the well.

            "Hmph, whatever. Just get back here by tomorrow. We've got one final jewel shard left ya know."*

            "I know, I know. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. See ya!" Kagome said in a rush as she ran to the well and hurled herself in.

            "Argh, we're THIS CLOSE to the last jewel shard and she's worried about some grade in some school!" InuYasha yelled in exasperation.

            "Patience in a virtue InuYasha. She will be here tomorrow," Miroku said with a sigh as he proceeded to walk over to the well and sit down next to it.

            "Well you're awfully calm," Sango said as she walked over and sat next to him.

            "Well, what'll we do until then?" Shippo asked glumly as he walked over to Sango and began playing with Kirara's tail. 

            "I must admit that I'm most glad to be living here, instead of in Kagome's time." Sango said as she plucked Kirara off of her shoulder and removed her boomerang from her back.

            "Why?" InuYasha asked as he gazed absent-mindedly at Shippo and Kirara running around, and to his best guess, playing some kind of strange game of tag.

            "She's always got tests, and she's always worrying about books and papers that she needs to write. I wouldn't like that." 

            "Neither would I," Miroku agreed. "I wonder what Ms. Kagome's time is like." To this question, InuYasha perked up his ears.

            "Heh, only I know because I'm the only one allowed to go through the well!" InuYasha stated triumphantly. Sango and Miroku looked at the half-demon with annoyance.

            "Hmph, well, maybe it's time I took a look for myself!" Sango said in defiance as she stood up and crossed her arms.

            "Me too." Miroku said as he got up, grabbing Sango's rear end on the way up. 

            "_HENTAI!!!" Sango yelled, and with a mighty slap, sent Miroku over the edge of the well, into the pit._

            "Aw crap!" InuYasha said as he ran to the edge of the well and peered downwards.

            "Oh no you don't houshi-sama! Get back here!" Sango yelled in anger as she flung herself into the well after him.

            "Ack! Wait!" InuYasha yelled as he watched Sango disappear. Letting out a growl of frustration, he shot around and looked for Shippo. Walking a ways in the forest, he found the small fox child hiding behind a bush. Grabbing his tail, InuYasha brought Shippo up to eye level.

            "Hey! You're gonna give me away!" Shippo protested. InuYasha gave Shippo a death-glare and bopped him on the head. Walking with Shippo's tail firmly in the grasp of his fist, InuYasha made his way back to the well.

            "I don't know what you're talking about, giving you away and all, but you gotta do something. See the well? Sit here, and don't move until tomorrow," InuYasha said to the younger demon as he let him go at the base of the well.

            "Why?"

            "Because I said so."

            "That's no fun."

            "Yeah, well life sucks and then you die. So just guard to the damn well!" InuYasha said in a puff. With a graceful leap, he plunged into the well.

            "Awwwwwwwwwwww, this bites," Shippo moaned as he leaned against the cold stone. "Hey, where are Miroku and Sango?" He asked himself as he watched Kirara come towards him.

            "Sorry Kirara, I can't play hide and seek anymore. InuYasha's being a jerk and making me sit here until tomorrow," Suddenly, Kirara's ears perked up, and the small animal sniffed up to the edge of the well and jumped in. Confused, Shippo jumped after her.

            "Wait!" He yelled as he fell through the darkness. Hitting the ground with a slight thud, Shippo looked up to find that the day had gone to night, and that the well now had a funny smell to it.

            "Ow!" A voice called from above. Shippo found the small ladder at the edge of the well and began to climb out. Upon reaching the top, he watched as Sango beat the living daylights out of Miroku.

            "Stupid! First you grab me, and then you come here! Jeez!" Sango yelled as she took what looked to be the lid to the well and smashed the poor priest over the head with it.

            "Ow," he whimpered. Shippo looked over to see InuYasha watching the pair with a mixture of a smirk and a look that said you-guys-are-so-dead. Not knowing what to do, Shippo hopped out the well.

            "Hi everyone! So this is Kagome's time, huh? Looks like our time to me." Shippo said as she looked around. InuYasha glared daringly at the young fox.

            "I thought I told you to stay at the well."

            "I did, but Kirara jumped in, so I had to go after her." Shippo said as Kirara jumped out of the well and ran over to Sango.

            "She must've traced Sango's scent to the well and went after her." Miroku said as Sango petted her small helper adoringly. Miroku walked over to the door of the small Higurashi shrine and opened it.

            "What in the _world?!_" He asked in a loud tone as he looked outside.

            "What?" Sango asked as she trotted up next to him and peered out. Giving a massive gasp, she stumbled backwards. InuYasha gave an all-knowing laugh as he walked up behind the two and put his arms around them.

            "Better stick with me if you know what's good for ya."

            "What are those?" Shippo asked as he ran outside and looked at the street, gazing wondrously at the vehicles which drove below, along with the streetlights that illuminated to the area.. 

            "Er, why don't we find Kagome fist, ok?" InuYasha said, feeling too lazy to answer Shippo's questions. Upon making it to Kagome's house, he jumped up to her bedroom window and opened it up.

            "Come on!" He said impatiently as he climbed in, a small female scream of surprise following his entrance. With a shrug, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo climbed a tree and followed suit.

            "What are _you doing __here?" Kagome asked angrily._

            "I tried to stop them, but no, they wanted to see your time." InuYasha said calmly, passing the blame onto his fellow traveling companions. Kagome looked over at them, ready to give them a piece of her mind, when she noticed that they were all looking around the room like they were inside a spaceship.

            "What is all of this?" Sango asked curiously as she touched Kagome's lamp. 

            "Er…" Kagome started,

            "Well now," Miroku stated in fascination as he walked over to Kagome's nightstand and began looking at her alarm clock curiously. Pushing a few buttons, the radio blared at top volume, scaring the poor monk nearly to death. With a massive jump, Miroku landed on Kagome's bed with a thud and bounced, clutching his ears. Running over to her clock, Kagome turned off her alarm.

            "That's an alarm clock, it wakes you up in the morning," she said as she answered the monk's question. Completely pale and nearly in shock, Miroku laid back on the bed.

            "What's this?" Shippo asked,

            "A pencil, I use it to write stuff," Kagome answered,

            "What's this?" 

            "My homework."

            "What's this?"

            "It's a calculator. You type numbers in and it does all of the math for you."

            "What's this?" 

            "A lamp."

            "What's this?"

            "I have a test! Could you guys please come back another time?" Kagome asked exasperatedly,

            "Light comes from circles?" Sango asked as she inspected Kagome's lamp more closely. With a defeated sigh, Kagome gave in and decided to answer everyone's questions.

            "It's called a light bulb, and basically electricity comes through it and it makes light."

            "Electricity? Where does that come from?" Sango asked, confused. Kagome shook her head.

            "This bed is so soft Kagome. You must tell me what makes it feel so," Miroku moaned from the side of the wall where Kagome's bed sat. He lay in the middle, ready to fall asleep. Kagome was about to answer his question when the sound of her hair dryer rang through the room.

            "EEK!!!" Shippo screeched as he ran out of Kagome's bathroom, "What was THAT?!"

            "That's a hair dryer," Kagome said, laughing at the young child's reaction, "it blows hot air into your hair and it makes it dry really fast."

            "It blows hot air to make your hair dry?" Sango asked, yanking her interest away from Kagome's lamp.

            "Yeah, you know how you guys will sometimes hang your clothes out to dry near the fire? Well, it kind of works the same way. Heat makes stuff dry," Kagome answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

            "Kagome's brother used it on me once, it really is a neat thing." InuYasha chimed in as he took Kagome's pencil and began to stick it into her automatic pencil sharpener nearby. Putting the pencil in and out repeatedly, InuYasha began to laugh as the sharpener kept making noises based on where the pencil was in the sharpener. Miroku got off of Kagome's bed and walked over to her computer, looking blankly at the glowing consol. 

            "What on Earth is this?" Miroku asked, marveled.

            "It's a computer, it does everything you could ever want. Here, let me show you!" Kagome said as she walked over, and with the rest of the group behind her, began to explain to them the wonders of her computer, how it worked, and what the Internet was. After an hour of explaining to everyone how you could talk over the computer to someone on the other side of the world, the group dispersed and began to look around the room. Everyone, that is, except for Miroku, who stayed glued to the computer, trying to figure out how this so-called Internet thingy worked. 

"This Internet thing really is amazing," Miroku commented in awe. "Although some of the information on here is really not of much use."

            "What is this strange thing?" InuYasha asked Kagome as he picked up her telephone, having never taken notice of it in his past excursions to her house.

            "It's a telephone. You dial a certain number and someone who has this will pick up and talk to you over it," Kagome explained. Sango wandered over to InuYasha and looked intently at the receiver, which was making a strange noise. 

            "What's that sound coming from it?" She asked,

            "It's a dial tone. That basically means that the telephone is working."

            "So you push these numbers and you can talk to somebody?" InuYasha inquired,

            "Yup, pretty much."

            "Wow!" Sango exclaimed as she plucked the receiver from InuYasha's hands and began to push random buttons on the telephone. She jumped back in surprise when three beeps rang over the receiver and an automated female voice began speaking of how her call could not be completed as dialed. Sango looked questioningly at the receiver and buried it under a pillow on Kagome's bed, thinking that it would shut the voice in the strange machine up. Kagome chuckled and took the receiver from the confused girl, explaining to her how to dial another person, and proceeded to demonstrate it. 

            "How to make limburger in five seconds? Yahoo!? Google? Movie mistakes? UFO's?" Miroku read off questioningly,

            "Yes, well, the Internet is full of useless information," Kagome said with a sigh.

            "Top ten hentai sites?" Miroku read nearby, questioningly. Kagome's ears perked up at that and, as she blushed, ran to the computer where Miroku sat and quickly exited the Internet.

            "Hey!" Miroku whined. Suddenly, Kagome's cat entered the room.

            "Buyo!" InuYasha exclaimed as he ran over to the cat and began to play with it.

            "Careful InuYasha, remember, he's old," Kagome warned.

            "Yeah, yeah," InuYasha huffed as Shippo dropped the stapler that he was looking at and ran over to see the cat. Producing a small ball from his pocket, Shippo bounced it in front of Buyo, who seemed to like it. The two pranced off down the stairs after Shippo had accidentally lost control of the ball and sent it hurtling down to the bottom floor.

            "Good thing everyone's gone tonight," Kagome thought to herself as she followed Shippo and Buyo down the stairs.

            "WOW!!!" Sango and Miroku yelled together as they looked around Kagome's kitchen. Kagome, against her will, ended up spending nearly two hours explaining the workings of nearly every appliance in the kitchen. After yelling at Miroku to get his hand out of the blender and for Shippo to not lock himself in the freezer, Kagome turned her attention towards InuYasha, who had been quiet for some time. Just as she was about to ask him what was wrong, the phone rang, causing Miroku, Sango, and Shippo to scream and dive for cover underneath the kitchen table. Kagome quickly ran over and answered it.

            "Souta…? Hmm…yes…alright…no problem…in three hours?...ok, see you then, bye!" She said as she hung up. Turning around, Kagome calmed everyone under the table.

            "It's alright, that was the telephone that I was telling you about earlier."

            "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh…" The group said as they crawled out from under the table and began to wander around the kitchen some more. Shippo, who had taken a special interest in the sink, was playing with the faucet.

            "Water go on, water go off, water go on, water go off…" he chanted as he turned the faucet knob on and off repeatedly. Suddenly, Buyo jumped up at the small youkai and fell into the sink, getting wet.

            "Awwwww, now you're all wet," Shippo complained.

            "Where has Kagome gone to?" Sango asked as she suddenly took notice that Kagome wasn't in the kitchen with them.

            "She went upstairs really quick to get something for her homework," InuYasha stated as he watched over the rest of the group.

            "We need to get the cat dry. Where's that hairdryer thingy that Kagome has?" Shippo asked as he backed away from the now-smelly, wet cat.

            "I don't know, but she mentioned that it used heat to dry," Miroku said.

            "So?" Sango inquired,

            "Well…" Miroku began.

            Kagome, meanwhile, was shuffling through her pile of textbooks, looking for an important source of information that she needed for a research paper that she had been typing before InuYasha and the others had come. 

            "I can't believe I lost it!" She said to herself as she dug underneath the plethora of papers in her room.

            "Lost what?" InuYasha asked, scaring Kagome halfway to death.

            "Ack! Don't do that InuYasha! Shippo just reminded me downstairs about a source that I had lost earlier that I really need for my assignment. Along with my stupid test, I also have a research paper due," Kagome complained as she looked under her bed. Suddenly, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo ran up the stairs and into Kagome's room.

            "We wondered where you were," Sango informed the girl as they walked through her room (again). Kagome shrugged and began to look under her desk when she suddenly smelled something.

            "What's that odd smell?" She asked. InuYasha sniffed the air.

            "It smells like something's cooking," he said, confused.

            "But why?" Kagome questioned as she walked out into the hall and noticed the sound of the microwave running.

            "Who started the microwave?" she asked as she turned around to face the group.

            "Ah yes! Your cat got wet, but we couldn't find your hair dryer thingy, so we did the next best thing," Miroku stated.

            "Which was…?" Kagome asked,          

            "Well, you said that heat makes things dry, right? And you said that that microwave thingy heats stuff up, so we put the cat in it," Sango finished, feeling proud that she had figured out something from the future world.

            "**_WHAT?!_" Kagome screamed as her face paled and she made a mad dash for the stairs. Suddenly a loud MEOW rang out, followed up a loud pop. **

            "Did we do something wrong?" Miroku asked as he looked over at Sango, who shrugged in response.

            "I think we could get used to this future stuff," Shippo said as his gaze followed Kagome's form down the stairs until it disappeared.

**The End**

****

**Please review**. I know, I know, everyone hears it with ever fic, but an author always loves to hear feedback. So by all means, review, e-mail, visit my web sites (featured in my bio), or anything else. I take suggestions seriously as well, just so you know. If you don't believe me, read my Blue Seed omake's, nearly all of which were suggestions. Oh, and a shout out to HolyNarf, my fellow partner in InuYasha omake crime!


End file.
